Stranger In The Park
by AliciaCullen1901
Summary: Surprises in a store for a young woman on her walk home after a night out. *Rape*B/E*AH* That rape isn't what you think...


**I just want to say that this has rape...But it's an incredibly happy ending! Promise! I think it's just a couple that explore their sex lives so....**

_Imagination rules the world.  
-__Napoleon Bonaparte_

He leaned toward her ear and offered to buy her another drink. The music in the club was so loud that even this close she could barely hear him. It was getting close to closing and she'd already had too many but she figured one more couldn't hurt. Her boyfriend probably wouldn't be thrilled but the guy smelled great and he was fun to be around. They talked as well as they could while they drank and then he took two of the cups of water lined along the bar and handed her one. She looked at him over her drink, taking in his pale skin and bronze hair. He looked strong and she thought he was really sexy in an unassuming way.

The music stopped and the last of the drinkers and dancers were shepherded toward the exit. She had hoped to avoid this and make a discreet escape before he realized she was missing but there was no chance of that now. Stepping outside the club the cool air hit her heightening her intoxication and she stumbled a little. He offered to share a cab and she knew now was the time to try and let him down easy. She smiled and told him she needed the walk home to clear her head, that she had to be up really early and thanked him for a great night but had to get home.

He looked pretty pissed off but didn't make a big deal of it, just turned and walked away from her. She breathed a sigh of relief and began her walk home, pulling the elastic tying back her long brown hair and letting it fall around her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair shaking it loose as she walked, then looped the elastic in a knot with the spare she had with her, putting them both in the pocket of her jeans.

The streets were quiet and deserted and she looked up at the stars as she walked, humming to herself and glad to be out on such a beautiful night. Walking along the long road beside the industrial estate she paused, thinking she had heard a sound. She looked around but there was nothing there, no sounds and no movement. She laughed at herself shaking her head and decided to take a left and cut through the park to get home; it would be beautiful bathed in the moonlight and always smells of flowers in the summer.

She stepped out onto the tree lined path that stretched from one end of the park to the other and began to walk along it, taking a deep breath of the fragrant air. She froze when she heard a scrape behind her, heart racing and the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. A cat shot past her out of the darkness and she heaved a sigh of relief, watching the animal disappear into the darkness once more and feeling her body relax. Suddenly her arms were pulled behind her back and held firmly in place while a strong hand grabbed her by the throat. She struggled to get her way, her shoulders screaming in protest and she took a deep breath to scream when the hand at her throat squeezed, cutting off her air supply.

She was pushed face first against a tree, scraping the skin of her cheek and the flesh of her large breasts exposed by the low cut top she wore. A knee was jammed between her thighs knocking her feet apart and forcing her harder against the tree. It all happened in a matter of seconds but it seemed longer as her head swam and she struggled to breathe. The grip on her throat loosened and she choked, gasping in the cool sweet air. Her attacker was pressed against her pinning her to the tree with her arms locked in a tight grip behind her back. The arm holding them in place shifted and she felt a hand dip into the pocket of her jeans where she had the elastics. She suddenly realized she must have been followed all the way from the club and in her moment of anger she struggled and jerked her head back, connecting hard with her attackers face.

He cursed and pushed into her hard, squeezing her throat again and pulling the elastics from her pocket. All the air was knocked out of her and black dots exploded in her field of vision as she silently begged to be allowed to breathe. Her attacker pressed his lips to her ear and in a husky whisper he told her "listen close you little whore, I'll only say this once. If you try anything like that again you won't get another chance. I'll let you breathe now but if you piss me off I won't be so nice. Understand?" She nodded and he loosened his grip on her throat once more.

She drank in the fresh air taking deep breaths, restricted though she was crushed between the weight of her assailant and the tree. Her stomach and chest heaved as she gulped down the air and she slowly began to get a hold on her senses, her fear sobering her up rapidly. He looped the elastics around her wrists and pulled them tight until they bit into her soft skin, then put a hand over her mouth and reached for the belt on her jeans. She took a sharp breath as the realization dawned that he wasn't after her mobile phone or her money and with the inhalation came a wave of recognition. She was about to be raped by the man she had jilted at the club, she recognized the smell of him and the sound of his whisper fell into place.

He tugged her belt free and tucked it into his back pocket then popped the button undone and pulled down the zip. Her jeans began to slip down her hips of their own accord and he reached up to grab at her breasts. Her nipples hardened and he pinched them roughly between his fingers, her body betraying her to his touch. She let out a small moan then flushed red with anger and humiliation as he laughed at her, still pinching and teasing her nipples. She tried to struggle once again but he was as strong as he had looked and she couldn't budge him.

He pressed against her ear again and her skin broke out in goose bumps at the feel of his warm breath on her neck. "Your tits are incredible, baby," he told her squeezing one in his strong hand. "I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you. If you're not gonna give me what I want I'll just take it from you." On the word take he pushed his hips into her and she could feel the bulge in his jeans pressed against her ass. When he pulled back from her, her jeans shifted enough to allow them to drop from her hips and bunch up at her knees. He pressed against her ass again, grinding into her, still covering her mouth and squeezing her tits.

"Those little shorts look great on that ass. Now what's it like under them?" She tried to struggle and pull away from his questing hand, begging him to let her go though his other hand was still pressed over her mouth. He slid his way under the waistband of her shorts cupping her pussy and she felt his fingers caressing the flesh there, the narrow strip of pubic hair pressed into the palm of his hand. Her stance with his knee still between her thighs meant that she was open to his probing touch and his middle finger rested on the sensitive folds that were exposed.

He slipped the tip of his finger inside her and there was no way she could disguise how wet she was. She struggled more fervently trying to pull her hands free, mortified at the thought of his finger exploring her wet hole. He pulled his hand from her shorts and she watched as he raised his hand over her shoulder bringing his finger to his lips and sucking her juices from them. He took his hands off her but held her in place with the force of his body, removing her belt from his back pocket.

"Let me go. Just fucking get off me and let me go," she said, keeping her voice as calm and quiet as she could, not wanting to make him angry enough to want to hurt her. He ignored her as he looped the belt through the elastics round her wrists and. "I swear I won't tell anyone, I won't breathe a word. Just please, let me go. Please?" Suddenly her pulled her back and spun her round, her jeans tangled round her legs making her lose her balance. She fell back banging her head hard on the trunk of the tree and her vision swam. She shook her head and looked up at him as he caught hold of her and held her up by her shoulders.

He looked slightly concerned and she tried to play on that, letting her eyes flutter closed and tilting her head forward until he loosened his hold on her. She tried to dive away but her movements were too restricted and he was fast, pushing her back and holding her in place with one arm while he grabbed the belt with the other.

He pulled the belt up slowly, forcing her to lean forward so as not to hurt her already aching shoulders. "This will only hurt you if you make me hurt you, don't move in any way but how I move you and you'll be okay," he told her. He removed his own belt and went about attaching it to hers then tying them both round the tree, pushing her shoulders back until she was standing upright against the trunk. She watched him step in front of her admiring his handiwork, her chest heaving with her hair falling into her face and her jeans almost completely off her legs. He smiled maliciously and she noticed with a hint of satisfaction that she had split his lip when she tossed her head back.

He stepped in to her, pushing her hair from her face softly then kissing her hard, grabbing her tits and squeezing them. She pulled her face away from him and he put a hand to her throat again, not putting much pressure on but enough to make her panic and keep still. She could taste his blood on her lips. He dropped to his knees and pulled down her shorts with a quick jerk, yanking them off with her jeans. He threw the jeans to the floor and balled the shorts up in his fist.

She opened her mouth to plead with him but as soon as her lips parted he forced the shorts between them, gagging her. "That should keep you quiet for a while. Quit begging; cos it's not gonna do you any good." Standing once more he grabbed the low neckline of her thin shirt and pulled until it tore down the front revealing large breasts clad in pink lace. She watched, eyes wide with shame as he pulled the bra up, her tits falling out of the bottom and bouncing into place, surprisingly perky for their size. The bra was pulled up over her head and released behind her shoulders, dropping to her bound hands. Her top hung off her in tatters and he leaned down to suck on her bare tits.

She gasped as he bit down on her nipple and pushed a finger back into her naked pussy. She knew she was wet no matter how she felt about his assault on her. He went back to his knees and took hold of her leg, pulling her smooth thigh up and shifting his body until her thigh rested on his shoulder and she struggled again, protesting in spite of the shorts stuffed in her mouth. He just grinned up at her and lifted her other leg by the knee, holding her legs wide apart. Her shoulders were forced back against the tree and he buried his face between her thighs, sucking her clit into his mouth and holding her ass in his free hand.

Her body stiffened and she yelled out as he sucked hard on her sensitive button, lashing it with his tongue. He slid his hand from her ass along her thigh and then slid two fingers into her spread pussy, pushing them in roughly and probing the flesh inside.

Her body quivered and she moaned when he found her g-spot and started rubbing against it hard while still lapping at her clit. She was now literally ripping wet from his fingers fucking her tight cunt and his mouth expertly working on her. She felt close to orgasm but fought it as hard as she could, humiliated at the betrayal of her body, still trying to struggle away from him.

She felt his fingers slip out of her pussy and his thumb took their place pushing against the sensitive spot inside her. She tried desperately to maintain her composure despite the intense pleasure she could feel wracking her body. Her chocolate eyes flew open as his pussy coated finger pressed gently against her ass. He looked up at her from between her legs and she looked back at him pleading silently and shaking her head. She'd never let anyone near there before and she was terrified that it would hurt, even more terrified that she might like it. He ignored her pleas and slowly pushed his finger forwards.

She screamed out as he forced his finger into her ass hole, pushing it in to the second knuckle and grazing her clit with his teeth. He pressed his thumb hard against her g-spot and sucked hard on her clit, plunging his thumb into her freshly violated ass. All this at once was too much for her to fight against, driving her over the edge and making her cum screaming out at the top of her lungs. Her body trembled and shook as he sucked and licked at her clit and plunged his thumb into her pulsating cunt.

She finally stopped cumming, regaining control of her body, her chest heaving and hanging her head in shame at her body's reaction to his invading touch. He allowed her feet to fall to the floor and grabbed at her breasts as he stood up, sucking a nipple into his mouth and pulling one of her legs over his hip. He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to her neck, then looked at her standing quiet and defeated. He opened the buttons on his jeans and pulled them down with his shorts, his cock finally springing free. He lifted her legs once more, reaching beneath her thigh and placing the head of his throbbing dick to her dripping slit.

She looked up at him again, her pouty lips swollen from the shorts still gagging her and her eyes asking him not to go on. He gripped her hair and pulled her head back to look into her face as he pushed his way inside her. She winced in pain while he forced himself all the way in, he felt huge and she was even tighter now that she had cum. Her muscles squeezed tight around his cock and he moaned out as he pushed himself all the way in. He pulled her legs up and locked them around his waist holding them in one hand and withdrew from her slowly until he was barely inside before gently sliding back in. Her cunt relaxed as he slowly inched his way into her and she looked up at him, her expression one of surprise.

He fucked her slow and gently still holding her legs in one hand and softly stroking her body with the other. He reached up and pulled the shorts from her mouth and tossed them to the floor, pressing his lips lovingly to hers with his finger curled beneath her chin. He released her legs and ran his fingers through her long hair, pulling it back into his hands and looking into her face. She wrapped her legs tighter round him and pushed her hips down to meet his upward thrusts. He let out a low moan as she pressed against him, rolling her nipple between his fingers and brushing it with the palm of his hand as he cupped her round breast.

He kissed her again and she bit his bottom lip, making the split start bleeding again but he moaned huskily and kissed her harder. She clenched her pussy muscles tight around his stiff rod as he buried himself inside her and she leaned forward to kiss and suck at the side of his neck and where his neck met his shoulder. She snagged the elastics binding her wrists on the trunk of the tree, the one that had held her hair weak enough to snap instantly. He withdrew from her again as she pulled her arms from behind her back.

She threw her arms over his shoulders and raked her nails up his back leaving long red scratches, almost breaking the skin when his cock drove into her once more. She moaned softly and laced her fingers behind his neck while he held her beneath her thighs and she bounced herself on his huge dick. He watched her tits shake as she rode him harder and faster, impaling herself on him over and again.

He allowed her to fuck him at her own pace, reveling in the feel of her hot wetness engulfing his engorged prick. She grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes. "Fuck me," she told him.

"I'm going to cum again."

He began to fuck her with all the strength he had, plowing into her convulsing pussy as she trembled and cried out. She bit into his shoulder to muffle her cries and he knew he was going to cum with her. Her cunt contracted tight around his aching dick and he buried his face in her neck, yelling her name against her skin and finally allowing himself to explode inside of her. His legs felt weak and he collapsed forward, pinning her against the tree again, still inside her. He held her quivering body in his arms and kissed her passionately, their chests heaving, both breathless.

They stayed that way until she finally realized the sun was going to rise, she stirred him and he put her down gently on her feet stepping away from her. They dressed quickly, her trying the torn top as best she could to hide her modesty, the bra not concealing much on its own. He took her hand and they walked out of the park and headed towards home.

He looped his arm around her waist and looked down at his wife, her face and breasts red from the scratches. "That was absolutely perfect," She said looking up at him, smiling.

He gave her a crooked smile, his blood on his lip glistening in the newly risen sun light. "I promised you last time we'd do one of yours, love."

They walked home with their arms around one another, letting the world pass them by.

_**OooO**_

**As you can tell it's just a woman and her imagination. She liked it. I hope you do too.**

**Review!**

**AliciaCullen1901**


End file.
